I Want To Scream 'I Love You'
by SeptemberEnds911
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet unexpectantly as kids, as they grow up they face harsh reality and the need to be free. AU Oneshot:language, suggested themes, slavery


**Author's Note: Just a one-shot I had in my head and I needed to get it written**_._

Blaine had wandered from the house one afternoon when he was young, no older than eight. He didn't wander too far off, just the way to the back gardens, weaving his way through the maze of cobblestone and hedges until he found his way to an opening, a stunning clearing with an array of flowers that bordered the stoned path, ivy surrounding the marble bench, interlacing intricate designs on the stone.

What stunned him the most was the kid, who couldn't have been much older than he was, sitting on a swing that was connected to a large oak tree that overlooked the whole clearing.

He moved closer to get a better look at boy, who didn't notice him until he stepped on a stick, the snap resonating in the silence.

The boy looked up, eyes wide and afraid, quickly jumping down from the swing, bending into a bow, apologizing for not working, that he  
was sorry and it wasn't his place to be doing anything he wasn't supposed to.

Blaine walked over to him, scared when the boy back up, still scared.

"Hey you're not in trouble…why would you be?"

"I-I work here sir, I am sorry, I didn't, I shouldn't have been on the swing, I just…I don't. Please don't tell anybody, I didn't mean any harm sir, I-"

"Calm down, you're freaking me out," Blaine told him, still confused, "Why are you working here? You're just a kid."

"I, my parents, they're dead, I have to work here sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir' my name is Blaine."

The boy nodded, black hair falling in his pale face.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked him.

The boy looked up again, "I, um, it's Kurt s-Blaine."

Blaine smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt."

Line break/Line break/Line break/Line break/ Line break/Line break/line break/Line break/ Line break/line break/line break/Line break/

"I'm sick and tired of him and his rules. I hate them so much," exclaimed a fifteen -year -old Blaine, glancing over at Kurt who was sitting next to him.

They were at their secret spot, where they met for the first time. No one ever went there so neither of them would be caught.

"I can't be who he wants me to be when I'm against everything he stands for. His view on politics, public issues, everything is so self-centered I can't do that."

Kurt looked at him with sad eyes; he knew how hard it was for Blaine to deal with his father and his expectations.

"Think about it this way, once you're in charge you won't have to listen to him anymore. You can make your own decisions on how you want things to be."

"But I don't want to rule. I just want things to be simple. There are so many others that can take over; I don't want to be that person. I need to be-"Blaine stopped himself, looking over to where Kurt's eyes had filled with longing and grief.

"Free," Kurt finished.

"Kurt, I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining about anything like this,"

"It's okay Blaine I under-"

"I know you do, I just, I feel like such a spoiled brat complaining about this."

"Hey, you know I don't mind. You are allowed to have your problems. And you're not a spoiled brat. Would someone like that even bother looking at someone like me?" Kurt asked, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"I know, I just-"

"No more apologies okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Alright."

Line break/Line break/Line break/Line break/ Line break/Line break/line break/Line break/ Line break/line break/line break/Line break/

Blaine was sitting in his Father's parlor, his Father was discussing something that was supposed to be important, but Blaine was hardly paying any attention.

A knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts, he looked at the time, it was about the time his Father usually called for his evening meal.

It surprised him to see that it was Kurt who was serving the meal; he didn't usually come from the kitchens.

Blaine detested this part. The part where he had to pretend that he didn't care about Kurt, where Kurt had to be the obedient slave. Every time they were in this situation Blaine felt something pulling at his gut.

He saw how his Father considered Kurt, eyes moving up and then down as Kurt placed the food in its respective place. All he could think was 'Please not him, not him' as Kurt walked out of the room and he saw the look on his Father's face.

Line break/Line break/Line break/Line break/ Line break/Line break/line break/Line break/ Line break/line break/line break/Line break/

"Are you sure you're alright?" Blaine asked holding onto Kurt, who was crying in his chest. He had called him down to meet him at their spot, it was the middle of the night and Kurt sounded so shaken up he couldn't refuse.

Kurt pulled away, "I'm sorry, I cried all over your shirt," he sniffed, trying to compose himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head, not meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Hey come on Kurt you know you can tell me. Who was it? One of the head servants?" Kurt shook his head, "Then who was it, I want to know."

"I-I should have listened is all, I didn't listen, I always have trouble listening, I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't want to, I-" Kurt stopped, tears spilling over his thin cheeks, Blaine pulling him closer, even when Kurt fought him he never let go.

"It wasn't," he sighed, "It wasn't my Father," he watched Kurt shift his eyes, body stiffen, "He didn't, he didn't-"

Kurt shook his head, "No, he didn't, but he was so angry at me, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't, just don't Kurt this isn't your fault this was never your fault."

Line break/Line break/Line break/Line break/ Line break/Line break/line break/Line break/ Line break/line break/line break/Line break/

"We can't do that, we'll get caught," reasoned Kurt.

"No, we can. I've been planning this for weeks. I won't be stuck here anymore and I would rather die than see my own Father hurt you more than he has already. We're getting out of here. We won't get caught I swear it. We'll run away together, we'll leave this country, we'll go where there are no free-men and slave, and there are only people. I have friends over there, we'll be safe, and we'll be Free."

"Blaine I-"

"Do you trust me?"

"I-"

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt nodded.

"Then take my hand and we'll never go back."


End file.
